


how to love

by thunderylee



Category: Youkai Ningen Bem (TV 2011)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Demon Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, interpretive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s been an endless quest for mortality, but at least they’re not alone.





	how to love

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Bela casts the whip against the wall, smirking when the sharp crack makes Bem shudder in his seat. “Shouldn’t you be used to this by now?”

“Shouldn’t you save that for outdoors?” Bem grumbles back as he stares at the floor. “You startled me, is all.”

“Is it?” Her tone leaves no room for question, only accusation, but Bem is used to that, too. Her boots click as she strides toward him. “I’m bored,” she says simply. ”Which means there must be something wrong with _you_ , otherwise you’d be getting into trouble and giving me something to do.”

Bem scoffs, smiling a little at how well she knows him. He’d be insulted if she didn’t, honestly, after so many centuries of travelling together. “Just thinking,” he answers vaguely.

“That’s dangerous,” Bela teases him, sitting next to him on the long wooden bench and leaning over to direct worried aquamarine-shadowed eyes at him. “Anything you want to talk about?”

“You’re just as clueless as me,” Bem says, offering her an apologetic look in return. “All those feelings that humans have… I’m jealous. Every time we feel strongly, we turn into monsters.”

A hand pats his back, rubbing gentle circles, and Bem feels a little better. “We feel lots of things, Bem,” she says, her voice low and gentle. She’s nice like this. “You more than me, I think. You feel compassion for all of those humans you insist on saving, and guilt when you don’t manage to save them.”

“But I don’t feel love,” Bem protests, his face heating up at the admission.

A metallic-green painted fingernail pushes his chin to face her. “Why are you embarrassed? I already said that’s what I want when I become human.”

“You’re a woman,” Bem says without thinking. “It’s okay for you to say things like this.”

His eyes widen as hers narrow. “What are you implying? That women are weak?”

“Bela, you’re not like most women,” Bem quickly backpedals.

“So why does it matter if I say it or not?” she demands, leaning over so much that he’s practically horizontal on the bench with her towering over him. “Huh?”

“It doesn’t,” Bem gasps, carefully reaching for her scarred shoulders to push her back. “It doesn’t.”

She stiffens under his touch, lifting her own hand to join his on the raw ripples of her skin, a constant reminder of what they are and what they want to be. “Ah,” she says suddenly, her face lighting up in a way that leaves Bem uneasy. “Natsume-san.”

“Natsume-san?” Bem repeats.

“It is him?” Bela asks excitedly, reminiscent of a teenage girl gossiping. “The one whom you want to love?”

Bem chokes on his air, rolling right to the floor while Bela stretches out on the bench and laughs. The sound of her laughter is soothing, rich and hearty like a good meal, and Bem just sighs as he kneels before her and blows a strand of silver hair out of his face. “It’s not like that at all.”

Her laughter fades, her chest heaving with much-needed air, and Bem is transfixed at the sight of her. He feels his tension start to break him, balling his hands into fists to restrain himself before he transforms.

“Are you mad at me?” she asks curiously, peering down at him. She seems more excited at the prospect than anything else. “Do you want to fight me?”

“I’m not mad,” Bem hisses through his teeth, concentrating so hard on holding back that he can’t devote any brain power to the reason _why_. “And I definitely do not want to fight.”

“Because I always win,” Bela replies with a grin, and Bem snaps. His vision goes black and all of his nerves feel like they’re frying, and when he can see again, he’s looking at Bela through his other set of eyes.

Except now she’s beneath him, giving him an unimpressed look as he hovers over her, his own breathing heavy between his ears. She has a stray piece of hair in her face, and without thinking Bem pushes it out of the way, his scrawny inhuman finger lingering on the scar on her forehead.

“Or is it me,” Bela says, her voice nearly a whisper, and Bem hangs his head as he starts to dismount her, but her hand gripping his arm halts him. It also calms him, the whirlwind of transformation leaving him dizzier than usual, and somehow he’s breathing even harder when he returns to his ‘normal’ body.

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly, watching his finger now tracing the features of Bela’s face like it’s acting on its own. Her beautiful, human-like face. “I won’t know until I can feel it.”

“Bem,” she says frantically, the unusual panic flashing in her eyes. “Remember what happened the last time we tried to do this?”

Bem laughs, recalling how frustrating it had been to keep transforming before they had even gotten close. Eventually they’d just given up and deemed it impossible. “We’re better at controlling ourselves now, aren’t we? And we hadn’t been created for very long at that time. We know each other much better now.”

Contemplatively she bites her lip, and Bem sees in her eyes that she wants to give in, but then she frowns. “Belo-”

“-is out playing with Yui-chan,” Bem reminds her, his finger dropping to her jaw that lifts as her neck stretches from the touch. He watches her shiver as he drifts down her throat, replacing his finger with his mouth, and he covers her hand just as the skin starts to break. “Endure it, Bela.”

“I… can’t…” she gasps, her body arching as he kisses down to her collarbone. “There is so much energy and nowhere for it to go.”

“Channel it elsewhere,” he murmurs into her skin, his hands sliding up her sides and around the back to unhook her dress. Then he’s being yanked up by his hair, catching a quick flash of Bela’s eyes that are gradually becoming demonic before she’s in his mouth. She kisses him hard, tongues meshing together as Bem gives it right back – she’s not the only one at the limit – and he feels her skin soften under his touch as the transformation retracts completely.

“It’s working,” she whispers between kisses, curling towards him as he pulls down the straps of her dress. “Bem-”

“I’ve been wondering for so long,” Bem tells her, groaning at the soft noise she makes when he cups her breasts. “Haven’t you?”

All she does is nod, drawing him back into her mouth with her tongue, and now he drinks her moans as he flicks her very erect nipples with his thumbs. He feels her hands grab his hips, pulling him closer, her legs wrapping around his waist and leaving him no choice but to rock against her, grinding his erection against her heat, and they both claw at each other’s clothes until they’re all on the floor.

Strong, slender fingers wrap around his cock and he thrusts into the touch, Bela making encouraging noises as she guides him to where she wants him, but he clasps her wrist with his hand and only cowers a little under her glare.

“I want to know,” he tries to explain, the words a jumble in his mind that’s clouded with arousal.

“You want to know what?” Bela asks, her voice desperate, and it makes it even harder to go against what they both want.

He leans down to speak into her ear. “I want to know how you taste.”

Her eyes fly open as he lifts his head back up, looking at him with a mixture of disbelief and awe. It fades into pleasure as he kisses his way down her chest, pausing to tongue both of her nipples, leaving them sufficiently wet to chill in the cool air of their underground hideout. His hands are already between her legs, teasing her inner thighs, and Bem takes pride in the way the ordinarily composed woman is writhing underneath him.

She’s already wet, her scent sweet as he presses his lips everywhere but where she wants them. He gets close enough to taste, just the small drop overwhelming his senses and making him want more. He approaches the glistening opening with his fingers and tentatively pushes one in, which has Bela moaning softly while a surge of need courses through Bem.

He closes his eyes and lets her body guide him, knowing he found the right spot when she moans louder and bucks against his face. Unable to hold her down, he just rocks with her, licking the small bump while spiraling another finger inside her and moving them around. He feels her muscles tighten and groans as he imagines it happening around his cock.

“Bem,” she calls out, more panicked than ever, and the hand in his hair starts to morph. “I can’t stop it.”

Instead of replying, Bem moves his tongue faster, racing the transformation in hopes that it will cease if he wins. Suddenly Bela screams, her body shuddering right against his face, and when he lifts his head to look at her, she’s still in her human body.

“Holy shit,” she gasps, giving him this incredulous look that makes him laugh. “That was… this is…”

“Not over,” Bem says firmly, his voice gruff as he crawls up her body and settles between her still-trembling thighs. “Bela-”

“You can do it, can’t you?” she hisses at him, more condescending than encouraging, and he wouldn’t have her any other way. “We didn’t make it this far just to be thwarted because you can’t control yourse-”

He cuts her off with a sharp roll of his hips, burying himself inside her and swallowing the shocked moan on her lips. She feels so good, her muscles still contracting from her orgasm, and he can only make it a few seconds before moving. Carefully he pulls out enough to push back in, for her comfort as well as his tension, but he doesn’t feel even a hint of a transformation. In fact, all he wants is to wrap his arms around her and kiss her anywhere he can reach as he thrusts deep inside her, and that’s exactly what he does.

“Bem,” she whispers, and he grunts into her jaw.

“Is it happening again?” he asks, breathless.

She nods, and he reaches for her hand. There’s nothing, not even a small cut, and Bem is confused until she digs her nails into his back and cries out, nearly deafening his ear as her body squeezes around him, and he growls as he pushes through it.

“I meant transforming,” he pants against her skin, slick with sweat as his own hair sticks to his forehead.

“Oh, no,” Bela replies, looking amused as she cups his face and presses a kiss to his gasping lips. “You’re surprisingly good at this.”

“Surprisingly,” Bem mutters, narrowing his eyes as he moves faster. Her smug expression fades into ecstasy as he pounds into her, feeling his own release prickle up his nerves along with the familiar prelude to transformation. “No, no.”

“Endure it,” she whispers in his ear, then fists his hair and returns him to her mouth. One lick of her tongue against his and it’s over, the waves of orgasm crashing over him as he lets go and thrusts into her a few more times before he has nothing left to give.

Her embrace is comfortable, the only thing he can focus on as his mind slowly picks up the other concepts of reality one by one. Their hands are still laced together, on her chest next to his head, and Bem examines the back of his. Nothing. They’d made it to the end.

“It will be much easier to do this when we become humans,” he gets out between his desperate gulps of air.

Bela smirks down at him. “Who says I’m going to let you do it again?”

In response, Bem leans up to press their mouths together, the lingering aftershocks sparking as their lips touch. She starts to slide her tongue along his, but he just pulls away. “There’s your answer.”

“Whatever,” she says. “Get up. Belo could come home anytime.”

Reluctantly, Bem follows orders and retrieves their clothes from the floor, shrugging back into his leather ensemble before helping Bela with her dress. Now standing, he catches her eye, a deep breath catching him by surprise while at the same time it feels like there should be _more_.

“When I can feel love,” he says strongly, “I want it to be with you.”

Her smile is soft, regretful, and she just nods. “Me, too.”

And it’s enough for now.


End file.
